Tombstone Soda
Tombstone Soda is a new Perk-a-Cola on the map, Green Run, in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. For 2000 points, the player is allowed to drop a Tombstone power-up while downed when he/she is holding the use button, killing the player in the process, and not allowing anyone to revive him/her. When the player spawns in the next round, if the player is to grab the Tombstone power-up, he/she will receive the perks (except Tombstone itself) and guns possessed before going down. The tombstone will disappear if not taken within around 90 seconds after the player has respawned. Tombstone Soda is not available when playing solo. The colour of this perk's drink is dark purple while the icon is a gravestone with "R.I.P" written on it. However, if a player has Tombstone Soda is downed, once being revived by a teammate, all of the perks including Tombstone Soda itself, will disappear, only the weapons remain available. Locations In TranZit, it is located inside the power plant after the power is turned on. In Town, it is located on the street leading to the mystery box spawn downstairs. Gallery Tombstone uncap.png|Uncapping a Tombstone Soda bottle. Tombstone ingest.png|Drinking Tombstone Soda. Trivia *Tombstone Soda is the only Perk-a-Cola so far with an icon that doesn't have shape of a shield, but instead an inverted shield that resembles the shape of a tombstone. *The Tombstone dropped by the player reads, "In memory of Serozh Sarkisyan, Born July 2 1888, Died June 5 1909, Aged 20 YRS 11 MO" **Serozh Sarkisyan is an environment artist at Infinity Ward.http://www.threedyzero.com His name is also featured in "Favela". *This is the second Perk-a-Cola which takes effect when the player is down, the first being the solo-version of Quick Revive, the third being Who's Who. *More than 4 perks can be obtained with Tombstone by buying it, getting downed, and then buying more perks before grabbing the power-up which will give back the perks obtained before being downed. *This is the first Perk-a-Cola to spawn a power-up. **This is the second time a player cannot pick up a power-up, as the only player who can pick up the tombstone is the person who dropped it when they died. The first is in the map Moon, if one throws a QED and a red power-up spawns no player can pick it up. *Oddly, the Tombstone does not return Semtex after one retrieves their drop. *If the player buys Tombstone in TranZit and falls to the lava pit in the Power Station, Richtofen will laugh at the player like if the Mystery Box had moved location. *If playing co-op online and everyone apart from a single player leaves, that single player, despite now playing by solo rules, will be able to buy Tombstone Soda. Doing so is a waste though as Quick Revive will cause the power-up to vanish upon the auto-revival and dying any other way ends the game. *The machine appears to have an incomplete paint job. *Tombstone Soda, Mule Kick and Electric Cherry are the only perks that the beverage colour is different to the icon colour. *If one attempts to perform the Tombstone multi-perk glitch one must purchase the perk again to acquire all of the available perks. *Tombstone is only featured on Green Run, TranZit and Town. *After the player respawns and waits too long, the power-up will disappear, resulting in the loss of the player's loadout. *If an EMP Grenade is thrown at the drop, the player will be unable to get it. *When you pick up your tombstone, and you had an empty gun(s), the magazine(s) will be refilled. References Achievement/Trophy Dance On My Grave - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone References Category:Zombies Mode